doubletroublefandomcom-20200215-history
Two's Company
Double Trouble is a novel series created by Maryam Wells. The books chronicle the lives of identical twins Kate and Allison Foster, who live in Santa Mira, California. Concept The story is an updated version of the TV Sitcom Double Trouble that ran from 1984 to 1985. Author Maryam Wells, who revamped All About Us, felt like Double Trouble can use a updated makeover. She relived the characters Kate and Allison Foster, taking them from 17-year-olds from Des Moines, Iowa to 15-year-olds from Santa Mira, California. Also, Maryam changed the name of Art Foster to Nathan Foster. She even brought the twins's mother from the dead, and named her Lauren Foster, who is from the italian descent. Also, Lauren has a twin sister herself, Lacie. Synopsis The series revolves around the lives of Kate and Allison Foster, 15-year-old twins, who live in the fictitious Santa Mira, California with their friends and family. Kate is social, boy-crazy, and happy-go-lucky, while her twin sister Allison is shy, serious, intelligent. Main Characters Kate Foster - The cool, boy-crazy social twin of the two. She initially desperately wants to be friends with popular "It" girls Sara Manning and Sonia Martinez, but after they humiliate Allison, she becomes their enemies. Kate is the elder twin, by two minutes. Allison Foster - The intelligent, stressful twin of the two. At the beginning of the book, all she wants is to be smart and the best at everything, but then, at the end of the book, realizes she can be smart, have friends, a social life, and be fashionable, too. Allison always gets into crazy schemes, thanks to Kate. Although Allison is the younger twin, she acts like the older sister to Kate. Other Characters *Nathan & Lauren Foster - The twins' parents. *Sabrina Coles - The twins' neighbor and classmate. *Jack Wheeler - The twins' crush, who later becomes Allison's boyfriend. He leaves Santa Mira for Hawaii. *Sonia Martinez - The most popular girl in school. Though she starts out sweet to Kate, she eventually shows her true colors, an arrogant, hot-tempered mean girl who thinks she's better than everyone. She was best friends with former SMH's "It" Sara Manning, until she was expelled from Santa Mira High after she vandalized the school hallway and tried to frame Kate. *Marvin Dilton - Santa Mira High's school geek who has a crush on Kate. *Christie Evans - Marvin's girlfriend, an intelligent student at Santa Mira High, about as smart as Allison. Though a genius, she is also arrogant and nasty. She always makes fun of Allison for being stupid (although she is as smart as Christie) and for her her being prettier than her. *Cody Parker - A football player who has a crush on Allison since she tutuored. *Paul Porter - Allison's on-and-off again boyfriend. Twin Diaries Main article: Twin Diaries The Twin Diaries series features the twins as 7th and 8th grade students attending Santa Mira Middle School. Though the series focuses primarily on Kate and Allison. '' ''Double Trouble: Life in L.A. Main article: Double Trouble: Life in L.A.After graduating from Santa Mira High, Kate and Allison leave Santa Mira and move to L.A., where they begin a new chapter of their lives.